Manos frías, corazón borracho
by riatha
Summary: En respuesta al reto de crack and roll. Flitwick/Lockhart. Rareslash. CRACK.


Le observaba por los pasillos. Se escondía en el aspecto inocente que daba su apenas metro cincuenta de estatura y le observaba a lo lejos.

A veces lo hacía protegido por la libertad que daba ser un miembro del profesorado, a veces caía tan bajo que se escondía tras columnas y estatuas aunque sólo fuera para ver el cabello rubio ondear a lo lejos.

Se sentía como una de esas muchachas que adoraban su sonrisa cinco veces ganadora del Premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora (PSME) de la Revista Corazón de Bruja. Y en verdad lo hacía.

Se sentía fascinado por la forma en que Gilderoy (y se obligaba a recordarse que Lockhart en ningún momento le había dado la confianza necesaria como para llamarle Gilderoy, y aún menos Gil como a veces le llamaba interiormente) se movía, por su forma de hablar, por su forma de caminar, se sentía fascinado incluso por la forma en que tenía de comer. No era normal.

Cuando le vio el día de San Valentín rodeado de estudiantes Filius pensó que le había dado un ataque al corazón. Él sí que escuchaba las charlas de Pomfrey a las que Dumbledore les obligaba a asistir; no como la mayoría, que aducían excusas estúpidas para escaquearse o directamente se quedaban dormidos (como era el caso del propio Albus).

Así que, cuando Flitwick siente esos pinchazos en el pecho y esa sensación de opresión, puede decir sin temor a equivocarse que está sufriendo un ataque cardíaco.

Al final no resulta ser así, cosas que pasan. (Pero Flitwick nunca jamás encontró la causa de ese ataque repentino ni a los síntomas que con el tiempo se fueron presentando)

Luego llegó el Baile de San Jorge y Lockhart apareció con esa túnica celeste que le daba un brillo especial a su mirada. Gilderoy (y una vez más se recuerda que de verdad no debe llamarle así) bailó con la profesora Sprout, y Filius sintió como aparecían otra vez los síntomas de esa especie de mal que no le habían sabido diagnosticar dos meses antes.

Le vio rodeado de muchachas de tercer curso a las que mantenía deslumbradas sin apenas esforzarse. Un par de coqueteos inocentes acompañados de una sonrisa y un guiño y ellas suspiraban exageradamente. _Mujeres._

-¡Oh, vamos! Ya sé que soy adorable…

Lockhart se echaba flores a sí mismo y lo hacía sin amago de rubor y sin despeinarse. Tenía su mérito.

-Soy irresistible porque soy gay.

Miradas desilusionadas por parte de las jóvenes y suspiros de frustración.

Guiño descarado por parte de Lockhart a sus admiradoras y ya las tenía otra vez a sus pies.

_Mujeres._

Fue en ese baile en el que Filius se convirtió en admirador de Los Borrachos Indecentes, que rápidamente hicieron honor a su nombre, para satisfacción del público, que parecía disfrutar más cuando los componentes del grupo se peleaban entre ellos que cuando cantaban sus grandes éxitos.

Pero ese no fue el momento en que Filius Flitwick se convirtió en el mayor fan de los Borrachos Indecentes que jamás haya pisado la Tierra; no. Eso sucedió cuando Gilderoy Lockhart demostró que conocía muy bien su repertorio acompañando a gritos la canción: "_Siempre te seré fiel, Ginebra_" y subiéndose ya directamente al escenario para cantar "_Ron es mi mejor amigo y Ginebra es mi novia_" (que él transformó en Ron es mi novio y Ginebra mi mejor amiga). Pero el momento apoteósico llegó cuando Lockhart se echó a llorar mientras cantaba "_Daría mi alma por ti, Malibú_"; momento en el que Flitwick decidió que quizás era una buena idea bajar a Lockhart del escenario.

Convenció a Gilderoy (Lockhart, Filius, Lockhart) para bajar del escenario y se pusieron a hablar junto al ponche (o más bien Flitwick se puso a escuchar todas las hazañas de Lockhart con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas).

Pero entonces llegaron los bises. Y con ellos se hizo evidente que el ponche no era sin alcohol tal y como todos los profesores creían (aunque Sprout parecía demasiado alegre).

Lockhart corrió rápidamente cogiéndose la túnica con las manos para no tropezarse. Fracasó estrepitosamente. Tras caer al suelo se levantó mirando hacia los lados vigilando que nadie le hubiera visto y caminó lo que quedaba de trayecto hacia el escenario dignamente.

Gracias a Merlín (o no) Lockhart consiguió llegar a tiempo para cantar "_Fray Angelico colgó el hábito_", que trataba sobre un monje que empujado por la bebida que llevaba su mismo nombre descubría el pecado de la carne y ya nunca más podía prescindir de él. Pero ese no fue el momento cumbre, éste llegó cuando Lockhart, para alborozo general, decidió cantar los coros de "_Manos frías, corazón borracho_", que era la historia de un hombre que, llevado por la pasión, esperaba a su bruja enamorada durante horas en la calle con la única compañía de una botella de alcohol. "_Ay, Martiiiin, i, Martini, Martini, se te congelaron hasta las ideas_" decía la canción, que al final, acababa con el pobre diablo muerto por hipotermia mientras la bruja llegaba acompañada por otro y encima le robaban la botella de Martini al pobre Martín-i. Paradojas de la vida.

Lo cierto es que Lockhart cantaba sumamente mal, pero eso no impidió que Flitwick se fijara en la forma en que Lockhart cerraba los ojos al cantar y echaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el cuello al descubierto.

_Cuello que le gustaría chupar._

El pensamiento golpeó a Flitwick y le hizo caer al suelo. (O quizás fuera por el ponche, no lo tenía muy claro).

Como Filius era muy bajito no cayó desde mucha altura y no sufrió una conmoción cerebral, despertó rápidamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Gilderoy Lockhart sobre él. Se volvió a desmayar.

Notó unos labios sobre los suyos y un fuerte olor a alcohol en el ambiente. Abrió la boca y el sabor a ponche le obligó a abrir los ojos precipitadamente.

Gilderoy Lockhart haciéndole el boca a boca.

-¿Pero qué…?

Se levantó indignado tirando a Lockhart al suelo en el proceso. Empezó a gritar como un desquiciado; claro que, con su apenas metro cincuenta de estatura no imponía demasiado.

Lockhart se lo hizo saber con más buena voluntad que acierto, la verdad, lo que provocó una mirada airada de Flitwick y que éste se diera la vuelta dignamente mientras decía:

-Por mí te puedes ir a la…

Lo único que oyó Filius Flitwick antes de dejar las puertas del Gran Comedor tras él fue a Gilderoy Lockhart comentando indignado lo desagradable que había sido Filius (y su nombre en los labios de Gil sonaba extrañamente bien) después de que él, Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden de Merlín de Tercera Clase, Miembro honorario de la Liga de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y ganador cinco veces del premio concedido por la Revista Corazón de Bruja a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora (PSME), le hubiera salvado la vida. Qué poca elegancia y clase, por Merlín.

Después de eso Flitwick se dedicó a intentar a esquivar a su compañero durante semanas, cosa harto difícil teniendo en cuenta que Lockhart le perseguía para recordarle la forma heroica en que le salvó la vida en el Baile de San Jorge.

Todo eso provocaba en Flitwick emociones encontradas. Por un lado le molestaba muchísimo que Gilderoy (y ahora ya no debía recordarse llamarle por el apellido porque Lockhart le había pedido expresamente que le llamara Gilderoy, y aun así lo seguía haciendo) le persiguiera constantemente y no le dejara respirar. Pero por otra parte, en el fondo se sentía halagado y le gustaba mirar a Lockhart.

_Le gustaba demasiado._

De hecho, a veces se sorprendía en la ducha masturbándose con la imagen mental de Lockhart.

_Deslizaba la mano arriba y abajo mientras pensaba en su sonrisa y en sus ojos. Aumentaba la velocidad cuando pensaba en los hombros y la forma de andar de Lockhart, y se corría sólo recordando el sabor a ponche contra sus labios y las manos de Gilderoy en su rostro._

Y entonces llegó el día.

Gilderoy se había colado en su despacho y le estaba explicando otra vez (y Flitwick había perdido ya la cuenta, pero juraría que ya iban más de cincuenta) como había sido su experiencia contra los hombres lobo.

Mientras lo hacía, se movía constantemente por la habitación y lo iba tocando todo.

Filius le estaba prestando poca atención a la historia. Entre la voz de Lockhart, su constante movimiento y toqueteo de sus cosas y la sonrisa encantadora que se esforzaba en acompañar con gestos expresivos, Flitwick estaba enloqueciendo.

Se acercó a Lockhart a grandes zancadas y posó su mano sobre la de él quitándole con la otra el libro que sostenía.

-¿Puedes dejar eso donde estaba?

No esperó la respuesta a su pregunta y dejó el libro en su sitio.

Al girarse se encontró con que Lockhart había dejado de hablar y le observaba atentamente.

_Demasiado cerca._

Flitwick trastabilló hacia atrás, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con una silla y cayó al suelo llevándose a Lockhart con él al agarrarlo de la túnica inesperadamente.

-Yo… lo siento.

Lockhart se hizo a un lado y quedaron uno sentado al lado del otro con un incómodo silencio instalado entre ellos.

Silencio que Lockhart se encargó de romper rápidamente al hacer una comparación entre su experiencia con los vampiros y con los hombres lobo.

Fue entonces cuando Flitwick decidió que por muy caliente que le pusiera Gilderoy Lockhart escuchar la misma historia más de cincuenta veces era demasiado incluso para él.

Y le besó.

En su defensa hubiera alegado si alguien le hubiese preguntado que lo único que quería hacer era obligarle a callarse. Pero eso hubiera sido faltar ligeramente a la verdad. (Gracias a Merlín nunca nadie se llegó a enterar).

_Se colocó encima de Gilderoy y cerró los ojos juntando los labios contra los de él. Notó la sensación de una barba incipiente contra su cara, los labios suaves de Gilderoy deshaciéndose contra los suyos; notó como la lengua de Lockhart chocaba contra la suya, colocó sus dedos entre el pelo de Lockhart (con el único y noble propósito de averiguar si en realidad el cabello era tan suave como parecía, lo era), mordió suavemente el labio de Gilderoy y cayó al suelo cuando este se levantó abruptamente y dejó la habitación sin decir una palabra._

No volvieron a hablarse en lo que quedaba de curso.

Esta vez, eran los dos los que se evitaban conscientemente. Rehuían la mirada del otro y trataban de no estar juntos en la misma habitación. Era incómodo.

Flitwick por su parte, siguió masturbándose todas las mañanas en honor a Gilderoy Lockhart durante mucho tiempo, se acordó de aquel beso compartido con él durante días, y cuando supo que Lockhart había perdido la memoria lo único que pensó fue que ojalá él también la hubiera perdido.


End file.
